I'm giving into Love
by CaptMalec
Summary: Magnus, disparaît du jour au lendemain. Alec décide de le retrouver et d'en faire sa priorité principale. Entre-temps, Valentin continue son projet machiavélique. Se situe après la fin de la saison 1. (Et les résumés ne sont pas m'ont fort.. Je m'en excuse).
1. Chapter 1

Bien, bien.. Voici donc mon premier chapitre.

Suite des événements de la fin de la première saison. Pas très original, mais j'ai pas écris depuis des lustres, je voulais donc commencer en douceur.

Bonne lecture.

 **/!/ LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS /!/**

Dommage.. :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 #MISSING MAGNUS**

* * *

 **INSTITUT DE NEW-YORK, CHASSEURS D'OMBRES.**

Pour Alexander Lightwood ainsi que l'Institut de Chasseur d'Ombres de New-York, ce fut une journée chargée en émotions. Son coming-out devant tous les membres les plus respectables de l'Enclave, l'agression de Lydia, qui lui avait d'ailleurs rendu le plus beau service au monde en comprenant la décision du brun et en ayant accepté sans broncher; la disparition de la Coupe Mortelle ainsi que de son frère, son Parabataï, Jace.. Il est vrai que cela fait beaucoup de choses à avaler pour Alec, et toute la bande.

Clary n'avait pas cessé de pleurer dans sa chambre et refusait d'ouvrir à qui que ce soit, même à sa mère qu'elle venait seulement de retrouver. Le changement de comportement de la rouquine avait été incompréhensif aux yeux de tous. Isabelle, elle, ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Simon, restait Simon selon Alec.

Le point positif dans tout ça, était que Jocelyn s'était enfin réveillée et avait retrouvée sa fille ainsi que Luke.

Être un Chasseur d'Ombre n'était pas chose facile : les démons sur lesquels ils pouvaient tomber étaient parfois très coriaces et il était parfois difficile de ne pas se faire un minimum blesser ou d'avoir certaines séquelles lors d'un combat. Mais depuis l'apparition de Clary dans leurs vies, Alec avait remarqué que les choses avait certes empirer, mais que les tensions entre les chasseurs d'ombres et les créatures obscures s'était, apaisées, en quelque sorte.

Alors oui, Alec s'en voulait d'avoir affaiblis le lien de Parabataï, afin de retrouver son ami, il s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de cette insupportable douleur. Mais il pensait bien faire. Et à ce moment précis, il savait qu'il devait retenter cette expérience. Il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision afin de retrouver son frère.

Il mettait Clary de côté cette fois-ci, elle en avait déjà trop fait et avait déjà donner trop d'ennuis au sein et à l'extérieur de l'Institut. Elle était selon lui, incontrôlable. Le brun, partait donc à la recherche de sa soeur, pour trouver une solution rapide. Isabelle n'était pas naïve, elle savait qu'Alec avait l'intention de lui parler d'un plan élaboré à "la va vite" selon elle. Ainsi, le Chasseur d'ombre n'était pas étonné que la porte de la chambre d'Isabelle s'ouvrait avant même qu'il ne toque à la porte.

« C'est quoi ton plan, cette fois, Big Bro ? demandait-elle avec précipitation.

\- Izzy, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Et cette dernière soupirait, sans qu'Alec ne fasse une remarque.

« Écoute, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tout les deux. Rentre donc. »

Alec soupirais alors à son tour, montrant bien que cette idée l'ennuyait très franchement, mais il acceptait et restait debout les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Bien, je suis désolé en avance Alec, mais je sais exactement ce que tu as prévu de faire. Et je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Votre lien est déjà très faible depuis la dernière fois, et tu risques de mettre ta vie ainsi que celle de Jace en danger. Alors pour une fois, besoin de moi ou pas, je refuse que l'on fasse cela. On va trouver une autre solution. De plus, il est avec Valentin.. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il va remarquer que Jace souffre à cause de son lien ? Parce que si tu le traques, Valentin ne sera pas assez stupide pour le remarquer.. »

Et Alec savait qu'elle avait bien raison. Elle fait raison sur tout. Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas attendre une minute de plus pour retrouver le blond. Même si cela signifie qu'il devait se sacrifier lui-même.

« Je comprends ton point de vue. Mais je n'attendrais pas une, deux semaines voire plus, pour élaborer un plan. Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre si tu ne m'aides pas. Je ne vois aucune autres solutions pour le moment.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en empêcher, mais je t"en supplie.. Ne fais pas ça. »

Le soir même, Alec ne put s'empêcher de penser à Magnus. C'est un sorcier après tout. Il pouvait aisément l'aider dans cette tâche.

Et c'est à ce moment que pour une fois, Alec, pensait à autre chose que Jace. Magnus. Ce sorcier qu'il avait désirer depuis leur rencontre et pourtant incapable de montrer ses sentiments à son égard. Le brun n'était pas un sentimental, mais Magnus avait également débloquer quelque chose en lui. Il sourit en se souvenant de comment il avait embrasser l'asiatique devant tout le monde. Il riait jaune en repensant à la reaction de sa mère. Oui, il était inquiète pour son avenir. Après le réveil de Jocelyn, le sorcier avait dit à Alec qu'il préférait rentrer chez lui. Laissant les Chasseurs d'ombres ensemble. Cela avait fait de la peine à Alec.

Il soupirait et se relevait pour partir à la rencontre de l'asiatique, en se re concentrant sur sa mission de base. Sauver Jace. Rien d'autre ne devait compter.

« Alec, que fais-tu ici, tu n'es pas en train de te reposer? »

Le jeune garçon se retournait à l'entente de la voix de Jocelyn.

« Si, mais, je dois.. aller quelque part ... expliquait-il.

\- Oh.. Magnus ? lui demandait l'ancienne membre du Cercle, qui esquissait un petit sourire timide.

\- Oui. »

Et il s'empressait de s'avancer près de la sortie de l'institut voulant à tout prix ne pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec cette femme qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

« Alec ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de remercier Magnus, pourrai-tu le remercier de ma part ? »

Il ne répondait pas, et hochait simplement la tête.

Il était fin prêt. Il ouvrait donc les portes de la sortie, et se précipitait d'un pas déterminé chez le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

* * *

 **APPARTEMENT DE MAGNUS, BANE.**

Alexander Lightwood, chasseur d'ombre, fier, grand, fort était devant la porte de l'appartement du sorcier, hésitant.. Il ne savait absolument pas comment l'asiatique allait réagir face à la demande qu'Alec s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il tremblait légèrement la main, puis se décidait de sonner. La réponse fut rapide et Alec pouvait désormais entrer dans le magnifique et spacieux appartement de son.. amant. Il s'attendait à tout, mais clairement pas à être reçu par le sorcier, thé à la main et.. démaquillé ?

Il était totalement surpris, et ne parlait pas. Il attendait devant Magnus, immobile. Magnus sourcillait en voyant son Néphilim, complément figé devant lui. .

« Eh bien, mon cher Alexander, tu semble être.. perturbé.

\- Hein ? Euh.. Oui, enfin. Je, j'ai quelque chose à te demander »

L'asiatique buvait alors une gorgée de son thé et fronçait les sourcils avant de lui répondre.

« Je t'écoute... »

Voyant qu'Alec hésitait à ouvrir la bouche, il rajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peut me demander ce que tu veux jamais je ne te jugerais, tu le sais bien. »

Alec lui souriait, très légèrement. Mais Magnus commençait à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter, Alec le savait.

« J'ai besoin que tu traques Jace avec notre lien de Parabataï. »

Reposant sa tasse de thé désormais vide, Magnus affichait un regard plus froid, malgré la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il laissait paraitre.

« Je suis désolé Alexander. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, c'est vrai.. mais je ne risquerais pas ta vie. »

Alec commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi tout le monde devait lui dire non à toutes ces décisions. Elles n'étaient pas assez bonnes ? Il n'était pas assez fort ? Ou alors, tout le monde se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Jace ?

« Vous avez donc tous décidés de vous lier contre moi ?

\- Qui ça "vous" ?

\- Toi, ma soeur.. Tout le monde quoi !

\- Alexander..

\- C'est Alec ! »

Magnus sursautait légèrement en entendant la voix du jeune Néphilim augmenter d'un ton. Alec regrettait déjà de lui avoir crier dessus en voyant le visage de son amant. Comment avait-il pu lui résister.. Il était magnifique. Démaquiller, maquiller, avec ses paillettes ou non. Magnus était comme un soleil dans la vie d'Alexandre. Il décidait de s'excuser d'avoir hausser le ton.

« Ce n'est pas grave... » Magnus lui demandait si il voulait s'asseoir, ce que fit Alec sans ronchonner.

« Écoute.. Je comprends totalement ton envie de te lancer à la rescousse de princesse Jace..

Alec souriait légèrement car Magnus restait Magnus, et il adorait ça.

Mais.. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie, ni celle de Jace. Tu comprends ?

\- Magnus.. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Te reposer, c'est ce que tu devrais faire, désormais. Rentre. Il est tard. Va te coucher.

\- Je peux.. peut-être rester ici ? Si ça te convient. »

Magnus lui sourit doucement et caressait avec sa paume la joue, légèrement rouge, de son bel amant, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Et de nouveau lui souriait.

« Désolé, mais pas ce soir, je préfèrerai que tu retournes à l'institut, ce n'est pas contre toi, Alexandre loin de là, tu ne peut pas imaginer comme j'en ai envie… Mais.. J'ai besoin que tu te reposes et que tu réfléchisses à comment tout cela va se passer. D'accord ?

\- Je.. Bien, c'est compris. Je t'appelle demain. »

Et cette fois-ci, c'était Alec qui l'embrassait tendrement, et le resserrait un peu plus contre lui, avant de retourner à l'institut.

* * *

 **INSTITUT DE NEW-YORK**

De retour à l'institut, Alec se retrouvait nez à nez devant Clary, les yeux encore rougis. Il avait beau tout lui remettre sur le dos, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle souffrait autant que lui. Le brun, la voyait qui le regardait avec tristesse, et rebroussait chemin sans un mot. Isabelle passait à ce moment-là et l'observait tristement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle regardait de nouveau son frère et lui poser une question.

« Où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais.

\- J'étais parti chez Magnus, pour lui demander de l'aide. Je te rassure, il a refusé.

\- Bien. En tout cas, tu l'a écouté lui.»

Il souriait à sa petite soeur se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il l'avait écouté sans trop s'énerver. Et avait finalement accepter de rentrer dormir à l'institut. Après tout, il n'avait pas tord. Alec avait besoin de repos, après les récents événements.

Ainsi, il retournait dans sa chambre, prit une douche, et commençait à se plonger dans les bras de Morphée, se disant que demain serait un jour meilleur.

* * *

 **APPARTEMENT DE MAGNUS, BANE.**

Magnus n'avait pas bougé de son canapé depuis le départ d'Alec. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser et réfléchir à tout ça. Sa relation débutait mal selon lui. Non pas que tout était de la faute d'Alexandre, bien au contraire. C'était Magnus, lui-même, le problème. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce que Camille lui avait dit. Il est immortel. Il ne cesse de voir toutes les personnes qu'il aime, grandir, et mourir. Lui, reste seule, toujours et encore. L'histoire ne cesse de se répéter. Et Magnus commençait à ne plus le supporter. Les sentiments pour Alec étaient tellement fort, que pour une fois, dans sa longue vie, Magnus se refusait de le voir mourir et de continuer sans lui. Ça lui était impossible. Magnus lui avait pourtant dis qu'il avait beau être le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et que pourtant il ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir, certes il le pensait sur le moment. Mais désormais Magnus essayait de se projeter dans le futur. Et c'était douloureux. Magnus se relevait en souriant tristement de son canapé, et.. ses larmes coulait.

Non, il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne le paraissait. Le sorcier perdait pied. Sa décision était prise. Coûte que coûte, Magnus finirait sa vie avec Alexandre Lightwood, son véritable et unique amour.

« Alexander.. Je suis désolé. »

* * *

 **INSTITUT DE NEW-YORK**

Le soleil n'était pas encore en haut du ciel. Et pourtant Alec, ouvrait ses yeux doucement mais sûrement. Lorsqu'il entendait tambouriner à sa porte, il soupirait de désespoir. Qui pouvait bien toquer à sa porte comme ça si tôt ? Ah oui, mais bien sûr.

Sa chère et tendre soeur, Isabelle Lightwood,il fait oublié qu'elle aimait arriver au bon moment. Lorsqu'il essayait de dormir, de s'entrainer, de manger tranquillement etc… Le boucan qu'elle faisait ne finissait pas. Alors, il se résolu à lui ouvrir. Laissant paraître à sa soeur, à quel point il était ravi de sa visite matinale.

« Alec ! Tu en a mis du temps pour m'ouvrir !

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir dormir. Bon sang ! Izzy, il n'est que cinq heures du matin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si important ? »

La brune, affichait un air très inquiétant, ce qui faisait paniquer Alec à son tour.

« Izzy… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est.. Jace ? »

Isabelle ne répondait toujours pas. Alec lui redemanda une nouvelle fois, plus fermement.

« Magnus.. Il.. Il a disparus. Son appartement.. Il est… saccagé et.. Il y a des traces de sangs.. »

Oui, Alexander Lightwood est fort, mais suite à ça. Il mourrait de l'intérieur. Il se figeait, pour ensuite s'effondrer au sol. Le regard vite. Sa nouvelle mission était simple, sauver l'homme qu'il aimait. Pas tous les moyens nécessaires.

* * *

C'est donc, sur ce, que ce chapitre se clôture. J'espère que cela vous plait..

Il y a sûrement des fautes, de conjugaison etc.. Je m'en excuse. J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une Béta..

En tout cas, êtes-vous curieux ? Voulez-vous une suite ?

 **Amicalement,** Déborah.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour mes chères lecteurs, Ahah. Êtes-vous prêts pour ce deuxième chapitre ? Oui ? Bien, alors, c'est parti !

Bonne lecture.

 **/!/ LES PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS /!/**

Dommage.. :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 #IMMORTALLTY**

* * *

 **INSTITUT DE NEW-YORK, CHASSEURS D'OMBRES.**

Alec n'en pouvait plus, Jace avait disparu et ce fut le tour de Magnus. Son sorcier. La seule personne qui avait réussi à ouvrir le coeur d'Alexander. Il avait fait son coming-out grâce et pour lui. Et maintenant, lui aussi, il l'avait perdu. Le brun tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Encore et encore. Il essayait de savoir où le sorcier avait-il pu être emmener, par qui ? Ça, il s'en doutait. Cela ne pouvait qu'être Valentin. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Il est vrai que Magnus pouvait avoir d'autres ennemis, mais malheureusement Alec n'en savait pas plus. Il s'assieds pour se relever, pour se rasseoir et ainsi de suite. Il était désemparé.

Isabelle lui avait dit de ne pas trop s'inquiéter. Facile à dire; n'est-ce pas ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas s'inquiéter ? Que devait-il faire ? Se réjouir ? Le chasseur d'ombres commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ce genre de situation. Il n'avait pas une journée tranquille. L'institut faisait face à des crises jours après jours. Pouvait-il enfin avoir des vacances ? Où rien n'est compliqué ? Alec soupirait avant de reprendre son masque de " Je suis fort, Je suis un chasseur d'ombres ". Mais rien n'était simple ces derniers temps. Il avait envie de craquer. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas craquer. Le jeune homme voulait rester digne et serein en toutes circonstances. Les choses allaient s'arranger, il devait y croire. Avoir de l'espoir.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un toquait à sa porte de chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne en toute sincérité. Mais il se résignait à ouvrir à la personne. Il fut surpris de voir que Clary se trouvait devant lui, affichant un regard triste mais aussi qui lui disait "Je te comprends". Il laissa la jeune rouquine s'avancer dans la pièce sombre où Alec passer ses nuits. Elle avait pris une grande inspiration et se tournait vers lui pour enfin prendre la parole.

« J'espère ne pas trop te déranger ? demandait-elle timidement.

\- Non. »

Répondait Alec sur un ton dur et ferme. Ce qui mit mal à l'aise la toute nouvelle Chasseuse d'ombres. Mais elle finis par se décider à reprendre la parole, plus déterminée.

« Alec, je sais bien que toi et moi, ce n'est pas l'amour fou. »

Alec confirmait sa phrase en croisant ses bras sur son torse, chose qu'il aimait faire lorsque qu'il voulait montre sa réticence à avoir une conversation qu'il ne désirait pas.

« Mais nous vivons la même situation. On a tous les deux peur pour nos amis. Ja.. Jace et Magnus ont disparus. Et.. Je pense qu'on doit mettre nos différents de côté pour se concentrer sur eux. Je suppose que tu es d'accord avec moi ? N'est-ce pas ? »

Alec décroisait alors ses bras.

« Je dois admettre que tu marques des points. Notre mission est de les retrouver. Mais sache que je pense que tous ça est de ta faute.

\- Je.. Je suis peinée de savoir que tu penses ça de moi.. Mais je ne peux pas te blâmer.

\- Bien. Revenons-en à notre objectif. Par quoi devrions-nous commencer ?

\- La seule choses logique à faire.. C'est d'aller à l'appartement de Magnus nous-mêmes. J'ai entendu dire qu'après avoir découvert que l'appartement avait été saccagé , ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de chercher des indices ou même de nettoyer.. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Isabelle pointait le bout de son nez dans le coin de la porte de la chambre de son frère.

« Ça t'étonnes ? Ils ont dit que les affaires des créatures obscures n'étaient pas leurs priorités principales pour le moment. Ils s'en contre-fiche.. Autant découvrir par nous-mêmes ce qui a bien pu se passer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais soyons discrets. Répondait Alec. »

Isabelle, Clary et Alec avait donc pris la décision d'aller se préparer pour leur départ, prenant tous ce dont ils avaient besoins. Leurs armes. Ils s'assuraient que personnes ne les remarque. Chose difficile en vu de la situation de l'Institut. Clary envoyait un message à Simon, pensant qu'il pourrait être utile. Simon lui avait répondu qu'il essayait de les rejoindre dès que possible, mais qu'il ne promettait rien car Raphaël avait décider de surveiller ses moindres gestes.

Les trois amis commençait à s'avancer plus rapidement près de la sortie de l'institut. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition de Maryse Lightwood devant eux. Le regard noir ainsi que les bras croisées (telle mère, tel fils).

« Puis-je savoir où vous partez comment ça ? »

Les trois adolescents se regardaient tour à tour puis ce Alec avait décider de prendre la parole.

« Nous partons, comme tu le voit. Nous avons besoin de rechercher des informations. Par rapport à la disparition de Jace et de Magnus. On va donc chercher des indices à l'appartement de Magnus. Aussi simple que ça. expliquait-il.

\- En quoi la disparition de ce sorcier aurait-elle rapport avec celle de Jace ? »

Alec était excéder d'entendre sa mère répéter sans cesse " Ce sorcier " lorsque qu'ils parlaient de Magnus, bon sang, il avait un nom.

« Il a un nom, Maman. Et c'est évident qu'il y a un rapport. »

Ce fut Isabelle qui avait pris la peine de répondre. Alec l'a remerciait d'un signe de tête et cette dernière lui avait sourit gentiment. Clary, elle préférait de loin rester en retrait, ne voulant pas s'interposer dans les histoires de familles des Lghtwood.

« Je refuse que qui que ce soit quitte l'Institut. D'ailleurs, l'institut est mis sous surveillance maximale. Vous ne devez quittez ces lieux que si vous en recevez l'ordre. Et il n'y aura pas de discussions. Répondait alors Maryse très froidement en les pointant des doigts.

\- Honnêtement, Maman, nous nous en fichons. Nos amis ont besoin de nous et nous les aiderons. Il n'y aura pas de discussions. Isabelle avait de nouveau pris la parole, ce que sa mère n'appréciait absolument pas et elle soupirait d'exaspération en se touchant les tempes de ses deux mains.

\- Je pourrais vous faire arrêtez pour insubordination. Tous les trois.

\- Tu pourrait.. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Maintenant, excuses-nous, nous avons une mission à accomplir. »

Et ce fut la fin de cette discussion. Isabelle, poussait légèrement sa mère de devant la sortie, ainsi Clary et Alec l'avait suivit de près sans plus attendre et ne prêtait pas attention au regard intense et noir que les yeux de Maryse portaient sur eux.

« Ma chère soeur, tu m'épates ! S'exclamait Alec lorsque qu'ils étaient enfin à extérieur de l'institut, il était fière de la réaction d'Izzy. Pour une fois, elle était restée d'un calme exemplaire.

\- Je sais, je sais. J'ai toujours été la meilleure.

\- N'en fait pas trop quand même.

\- Allons chercher nos amis. S'exprimait Clary en leur souriant sincèrement. »

* * *

 **QUELQUE PART.**

Il faisait atrocement froid lorsque Magnus Bane se réveillait difficilement. Il ne souvenait de rien, seulement d'avoir ressentis quelque chose au niveau de sa clavicule et de s'être évanouis la minute d'après. À peine les yeux ouverts, il sentait une douleur lui vriller dans le cou. Il posait sa main doucement vers la douleur et y découvrit du sang encore frais. Il s'assurait que cela n'était pas une morsure de Vampire et fut rassurer de ne pas sentir la forme des crocs se dessiner sur son cou. Le sang ne voulait pourtant pas s'arrêter de couler. Il essayait de se relever doucement. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait une belle migraine. Il regardait autour de lui mais tout étaient sombres. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient bruyamment sur le sol crasseux. Il se trouvait dans un container. Valentin. Que lui voulait-il ?

Magnus, marchait doucement vers les murs du container. Il collait ses oreilles et essayait de déceler le moindre bruit. Mais il n'entendait rien. Il tapait violemment contre le mur en appelant de l'aide. Mais se ravisait bien vite. Cela ne marchait pas. Il était coincé. Il avait froid et son corps était faible. Il tentait d'utiliser sa magie hors aucune étincelles bleu n'étaient sorti de ses mains. Sa main droite s'était mise à trembler violemment. Il tenait fermement son poignet afin de cesser ses secousses qui lui remontait dans tous le bras. Magnus paniquait le temps d'un instant, les tremblements avaient cesser. Puis en réfléchissant il venait de comprendre exactement ce qu'on lui avait fait.

« Les sal.. Ils ont neutralisés ma magie ? Super ! »

Magnus voulait s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre après tout ? Il était perdu. Magnus avait peur que sa magie ne réapparaisse pas à temps. D'ailleurs, se dernier commençait à se questionner sur comment ils avaient bien pu lui neutraliser.

Il entendait alors que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir le container. Valentin se trouvait devant lui, un sourire maléfique sur son visage.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir, Magnus Bane. Déclarait-il ironiquement.

\- Plaisir non partagé. Répondait Magnus le regard froid. »

Valentin rigolait doucement, et se rapprochait dangereusement de Magnus. Ce dernier se reculait un maximum. Il avait bel et bien peur, sans sa magie, il était faible et fragile. D'autant plus qu'il était déjà blesser. Il demandait alors comment Valentin lui avait retirer sa magie.

« Je te rassure, ce n'est pas définitif. Tu vois, cette petite aiguille ? Disait-il en lui montrant cette dernière. Elle va me servir à comprendre comment vous fonctionner, vous autres.

\- Tu es tordu, mon pauvre garçon.

\- Surveille tes paroles, Sorcier. Profite un peu de ton repos, je reviendrais bien assez tôt vers toi.

\- Que veut-tu de moi ? C'est quoi encore ton projet ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à savoir sur les sorciers ? »

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de répondre, et se contentait de sourire face au désespoir de Magnus. Et Valentin quittait les lieux sans un mot.

Magnus avait la gorge sèche et serrer. Il était dans une situation bien trop délicate à son goût. Il sentait alors quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche. Ce n'était rien d'autre que l'alarme de son portable.

« Je rêve ou ils sont assez stupides pour ne pas m'avoir fouiller ? »

Magnus se réjouissait de ne jamais quitter son portable. Mais bien évidemment il n'y avait pas de réseau. Hors Magnus avait toujours quelques incantations et autres dans son portable. Il se mettait donc au boulot essayant de chercher un sort qui le permettrait de s'en aller de là et si possible le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 **APPARTMENT DE MAGNUS, BANE.**

Simon n'avait pas pu se libérer des griffes de Raphaël. Les this jeunes étaient concentrés sur le moindre détail qui pourrait les aider à avoir une quelconque piste sur la disparition de Magnus. Ils avaient fait le tour de l'appartement plusieurs fois et.. rien. Pas une preuve. Le sang était celui de Magnus. Alec se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'avait pas perdu assez pour être dans un état trop grave. Même si l'inquiétude restait très présente.

Il soupirait en s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Mais c'es pas possible !

\- Calme-toi, Big Bro. On va trouver quelque chose, je te le promets.

\- Venez voir ! criai Clary de l'autre bout de la pièce »

Isabelle et Alec se précipitaient vers elle. Alec lui demandait ce qu'elle avait trouver. C'était des pages de livres d'inactions anciennes. Très anciennes. Et des informations sur l'immortalité.

« Qu'est-ce que Magnus manigançait ? Quel intérêt avait-il a feuilleter ses pages ?

« Pourquoi Magnus lisait-il ça ? Demandait Isabelle en se tournant vers son frère.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.. Magnus et moi.. On a.. peu discutés. On a pas franchement eu le temps.

\- Je suis désolé, Alec. S'exprimait Clary peiné de voir que le brun semblait inquiet et triste. »

Isabelle continuait de regarder autour d'elle lorsqu'elle aperçu un objet qui dépassait dessous le lit de Magnus. L'objet brillait de milles feux. Isabelle se penchait afin de ramasser l'objet en question. Alec l'avait remarquer et lui demandait ce que c'était.

« C'est une dague. Répondait-elle en murmurant.

\- Qu'est-ce Magnus fait avec une dague ? Demandait à son tour la rouquine.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une simple dague. »

Elle se relevait en se tournant vers Alec et Clary et elle leur montrait la dague en question. Il y avait d'inscrit en lettre dorée le nom de, Magnus Bane.

* * *

 **CONTAINER.**

Magnus avait continuer de rechercher un sort dans son portable pour s'échapper. Mais sans succès. L'asiatique peinait à rester les yeux ouverts, il était encore très affaiblit. Et la douleur à son cou ne faisait qu'empirer. Bane n'arrêtait pas de penser à Alexander. Il se disait que dès le début, il aurait réussi à fiche tout en l'air en disparaissait comme ça. Il n'avait oser lui parler de ses inquiétudes. Peut être que son Néphilim s'inquiétait pour lui. Sans même se rendre compte, Magnus sourit à cette pensée.

Mais son sourire disparaissait lorsqu'il sentit au fond de lui, un frisson inattendu. Ils l'avaient trouvés. La dague.

Magnus ne pouvait pas régir plus lorsqu'il entendait que le container s'était de nouveau ouvert. Il s'attendait à tout. Le sorcier savait qu'il allait souffrir. Magnus prenait la décision de se lever péniblement. Prêt à affronter ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il n'arrivait pas à voir la personne qui s'approchait de lui. Puis, lorsque sa vision n'était plus trouble, il avait tout de suite reconnu l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui, et il prononçait son nom dans un murmure.

« Jace.. »

* * *

C'est donc, sur ce, que ce deuxième chapitre se clôture. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant..

Pardonnez)moi encore les fautes, bien que je ne vais pas m'excusez à chaque chapitre..

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise et ravie que ma petite référence au trailer Malec de la saison 2 a été remarqué.

Une suite, mes amis ?

 **Amicalement,** Déborah.


End file.
